


Contact

by Lemon_Jack



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: Alien isolation summer gift exchange, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Samuels lives, Some really scandalous hand holding, after the game, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Jack/pseuds/Lemon_Jack
Summary: Amanda has gotten to know Samuels pretty well in the last few months, so she knows when he’s acting out of the ordinary.





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southofzero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southofzero/gifts), [Annabel7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabel7/gifts).



> This was my submission for the Alien Isolation Summer gift exchange. It’s written for southofzero (Jane-Shepard on Tumblr) who requested something about Ripuels first time holding hands. Also thanks to one-of-us-must-be-crazy/annabellioncourt for all her help and for editing! ^-^
> 
> It’s mostly a fluff piece, so sorry there’s no angst, I figure these guys suffer enough and could use a break, lol. 
> 
> Also I know it’s super cliche to say but this is the first fanfic I’ve ever written, made for this nice little fandom, so I hope it’s not too cringy and that the characters aren’t too OOC.

It has been nearly 5 months since the nightmare that was Sevastopol, and Amanda had been slowly but surely settling into her new life after the horror. It may have been difficult at first, it even felt impossible at times, but things were gradually returning to normalcy, or at least what could be considered normal for her. 

Samuels being there helped of course, god did he ever help. Not only would she not be alive if it wasn’t for him, but she seriously doubted she’d ever recover from the trauma as well as she was without his help. Maybe someday she would be able to return the favour, if that was even possible.

Her synthetic saviour, she had taken to calling him occasionally, and at first he seemed almost embarrassed by the title. But nowadays he seemed less uncomfortable with her teasing adoration. “I prefer Guardian Android” he might joke back with a knowing grin, much to her surprise the first time. Turns out the synth had a sense of humour after all, and she refused to believe it was just a part of his programming. Of course, maybe some of her bad habits were starting to rub off on him too.

That said Amanda had barely left the apartment for the last few months, And while she knew that the memories would never truly leave, her lingering fear and anxiety had started to get better day by day. 

In the relatively short amount of time that Amanda had been living with Samuels, she’d quickly become accustomed to his daily presence. He had become an invaluable part of her life and though she’d never vocalized it, her closest friend. But being together so often meant she’d also become accustomed to his various quirks, habits and even some of his idiosyncrasies for lack of a better word. 

For example she knew he would shower at exactly 6 every morning, and then he’d take care of any other self grooming, he always combed his hair towards the left she noticed. She’d never spared much thought about it to be honest, but it made sense that synthetics would have to keep clean just like a human would. 

Then it was morning news at 8, often while doing various chores that needed to be taken care of. She’d told him many times that he didn’t have to but he seemed to enjoy it. In the beginning of their new living arrangement he’d even taken to making her breakfast but since her sleeping patterns tended to be erratic he’d quickly given up on that. In the afternoon he’d go pick up groceries or supplies it they needed anything. In the evening he’d read or watch something while they sat together, sometimes talking, sometimes in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company. And at night he’d lay his clothes out for the next day, all nice and straight on his bed, the one he rarely used because he didn’t need to sleep.

She’d attributed some of his quirks to his synthetic nature, like the weekly system diagnostics that he’d run. Which is a fancy way of saying he would sit perfectly still and stare blankly off at nothing. Honestly she’d found it a bit creepy the first few times and he seemed to pick up on that. Now he’d thankfully taken to doing this in private in his own room. 

Yeah, she was pretty confident saying she knew his habits pretty well by now, even if it had taken her longer than him learning hers. 

Meanwhile she’d always taken a more casual approach to it all. Good sleep was a gift after all, and when she got any it wasn’t out of the ordinary for her to stay in bed all afternoon, despite his obvious concern. Something about her circadian rhythm being thrown off he’d complained. She’d wear the same clothes two, sometimes three days in a row if she could get away with it. That said she’d also started to put a bit more effort into her appearance lately, feeling a bit self conscious now that she was living with someone else, and not because she was starting to feel more for her synthetic roommate and wanted to stop worrying him, no it wasn’t that at all. He certainly seemed happy with whatever amount of progress she made regarding a more healthy lifestyle though. 

“Amanda...” he had started somewhat nervously one day only a few weeks ago, “perhaps it might benefit you to seek someone to talk to.”

“I talk to you don’t I?” She briefly looked up from the table she was working from.

In response his mouth had quirked a bit to the side and he fixed her with her a look that she could only describe as “very Samuels”.

“You know what I meant, I just worry a bit Amanda, you haven’t even left the building in all this time.”

That was true, he’d been the one doing all the supply runs after all. She frowned feeling a bit guilty about that.

Amanda placed her hands on the table and pushed her chair away to get up. “I get what you’re saying Chris, but believe me, it’s never really helped in the past.” She walked past him towards the kitchen to make some coffee.

“Then maybe we could at least leave the apartment occasionally, if only for you to get some sunlight once in a while. Sitting in the apartment all day, no matter how busy you keep yourself, can’t possibly be good for your health.” She couldn’t help but notice he said “we” instead of just her, he’d been leaving the apartment just fine on his own. Maybe she could accompany him once in a while, it wouldn’t be so bad would it?

“Okay okay, ” she put her hand up in surrender. “I’ll do my best, but don’t expect any overnight miracles!”

The smile he gave her made her stomach flip just a little. “Of course Amanda, baby steps as they say.”

On some level Ripley knew if she didn’t leave the apartment more often she’d never properly recover, maybe that’s why he’d been able to so easily persuade her. So she had promised Samuels she would make an effort to leave the apartment at least once every few weeks, or until she felt more comfortable to go out more. And though she was never totally comfortable going out, being around people and crowds, Chris made it easier. With him she could relax, she felt comfortable, safe even.

Ripley hadn’t planned on going out today, but when she realized was out of coffee, she knew she might not have a choice. Samuels seemed oddly pleased about this fact. He had often commented on the fact that she drank too much coffee and as a result Ripley had tried to prove she wasn’t as dependant on the stuff as he assumed. He played along of course, but he knew better.

And that’s how she found herself walking alongside Samuels to the nearest grocery store. At least the weather was mostly nice, a bit cloudy but a warm summer day nonetheless. Having Christopher by her side managed to calm her nerves enough to relax, enjoy herself even. ‘This is fine, it’s not so bad’, she reassured herself. Maybe she could do this more often after all. 

That was before they turned a corner onto the main Street, and were greeted by the sight of dozens of people milling around the entrance to a nearby park. She could hear music playing somewhere in the distance, and when she looked further down, she could see even more people. Ripleys eyes scanned the street warily, feeling her anxiety rising as she made to walk around the enthusiastic crowd. Chris stayed by her side the whole time, and when her eyes fell on his he gave her a reassuring smile. 

Unfortunately it was in that brief distraction that something had suddenly and unexpectedly collided with her. She cried out as the sudden action caught her off guard, grabbing for Samuels as her body pitched forward. Once she caught her balance she whipped around in a panic, body on edge and ready for a fight. 

The sight that greeted her were 3 kids, maybe in their mid teens, yelling and fighting over something as they pushed playfully at each other. They barely acknowledged her, only giving a mumbled apology as they continued their antics. 

Ripley became suddenly aware of how loud it was and walked at a brisker pace, anxious to leave the busy area. 

“God what is that all about?” She complained, feeling her pulse beginning to slow back to normal.

When she received no answer she turned to look at Samuels. His shoulders were tight and his back was unusually rigid, even for him. “Hey are you o...” It was then she noticed she was still gripping his hand, a reaction to being startled by the sudden commotion a moment ago.

“Oh sorry” she chuckled a bit nervously as she released him. “I didn’t realize.” The action seemed to snap him out of his daze. He cleared his throat, an unnecessary action for him. Another one of his habits.

“No need to apologize Amanda, are you alright though? It must be some sort of local event, we can head back if you like.”

“No no it’s okay, I was just surprised y’know... wasn’t expecting it is all.” She grinned, still feeling her blood rushing a bit. “Besides we’re almost there anyway, and I do need my coffee.”

Samuels seemed to relax at that, “ah yes, that is a priority.”

“Well we can’t all be as naturally productive as you, unfortunately.”

“That is true, you are only human after all.” he teased, and flashed his teeth in a quick smile. She felt suddenly warmer, he should smile more often she thought.

“Oh shut up.” She chuckled, lightly bumping him with her shoulder.

The rest of the walk was uneventful, and Samuels had fallen rather quiet again, seemingly lost in his own thoughts, eyes fixed on the path ahead. She considered asking him if he was alright but as they approached their destination she thought it best to let it go, at least for now.

Less than an hour later and they were walking back towards the apartment, groceries in hand. Unfortunately Samuels still seemed a bit off. Had she done something?

“Hey let me take some of those.” She offered, reaching to grab some of the bags from his hands. Of course he had insisted on carrying most of it himself but she wasn’t having it. As her fingers brushed his hand briefly, he tensed up and she could swear she heard the faintest sound escape his lips. So quiet she was uncertain she’d heard it at all. But this was Samuels, and he was already acting weird as it was. No something was going on, and she was beginning to piece it together.

The closer they got to the cacophony further along the road, the more attention she paid to her companion, watching for anything unusual. Artificial frown lines deepening, he had started to fidget with the bags in his hand. ‘Now that is definitely unusual’, she thought.

Just as she was about to confront him about his odd behaviour he turned towards her, a nervous look gracing his features.

“Amanda, if you’re still anxious about the crowd, perhaps I can help guide you through it more effectively...” he stopped briefly as he spoke, unsure, “if you would like that is?”

Ah, so her theory had been correct. She couldn’t blame him, he probably hadn’t had much physical contact with others, or at least any that didn’t involve work or providing medical care to someone. And she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t interested herself.

Without a word she moved the bags to one hand and offered him the other. He hesitated a moment, before slipping his fingers between her own and squeezing her hand gently. His hands were pleasantly warm and soft. She adjusted her hold slightly and relaxed into the innocent yet intimate contact. 

The synthetics own posture had relaxed considerably and when she chanced another glance his way she noticed his content smile, how cute. She felt that familiar flip in her stomach at the sight, something that was becoming a more common occurrence when she was around him.

Even after they passed the crowded street to turn the corner towards home, she didn’t remove her hand, and Chris didn’t seem to mind at all, not that she thought he would. Yes this was nice, maybe going out more often wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
